Kermit Unpigged
Kermit Unpigged is a 1994 Muppet album featuring duets with celebrity singers. It was the last album released by Jim Henson Records. Kermit the Frog and his Muppet friends arrive at a recording studio to record their new album. After an unhelpful encounter with receptionist Ernestine (Lily Tomlin), the Muppets split up to find their studio. Kermit tries to keep the gang together, but he's distracted by a phone call from Miss Piggy, who's running late for the recording session and wants to have a talk about their relationship. The pair sing "She Drives Me Crazy", which ends when an insulted Piggy hangs up on her frog. Finding himself alone, Kermit wanders into a studio and finds country singer Vince Gill. Gill sees that Kermit is troubled, and they sing "Daydream", a relaxing song that cheers up the frog. Meanwhile, Clifford has found R&B singer George Benson, and the pair sing Benson's hit "On Broadway", backed by Rizzo and the Rhythm Rats. Still searching for his friends, Kermit finds Linda Ronstadt. The pair shared a brief romantic connection in Ronstadt's episode of The Muppet Show, and their meeting now seems to spark another romantic moment. They sing "All I Have to Do Is Dream" together, and then Kermit takes his leave. Meanwhile, Miss Piggy arrives at the studio, and looks around for the group. She stumbles into a room where heavy metal performer Ozzy Osbourne is recording, and mutters, "Boy, did I'' pick the wrong door." But Osbourne is happy to see Miss Piggy, and invites her to come in for a raucous duet of "Born to Be Wild". Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat wander the halls of the recording studio, and the ever-hungry rat spots a door that he thinks says "Jimmy's Buffet". Gonzo corrects him—that's where pop singer Jimmy Buffett is recording, and they stop in to say hello. Buffett tells them about a strange dream that he had, leading to a duet of "Mr. Spaceman". The performance ends when the spaceship from the song reappears, and Buffett leaves to travel with his alien friends. In another part of the studio, Kermit finds Don Henley, who sings a mostly solo version of Kermit's song "Bein' Green". Left to his own devices, Kermit grabs a ukulele and plays an "unplugged" version of the Jimi Hendrix hit "Wild Thing". He's joined by Floyd Pepper and Animal, who turn the number into a loud rock jam. Kermit also finds his nephew Robin, and they sing a sweet number together, "Can't Get Along Without You". Kermit finally manages to assemble the gang, and they sing a happy Beatles tune, "All Together Now". At the end of the album, Miss Piggy complains about the title of the album. Track listing #She Drives Me Crazy - Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy #Daydream - Vince Gill and Kermit the Frog #On Broadway - George Benson, Clifford and the Rhythm Rats #All I Have to Do Is Dream - Linda Ronstadt and Kermit the Frog #Born To Be Wild - Ozzy Osbourne and Miss Piggy #Mr. Spaceman - Jimmy Buffett, The Great Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat #Bein' Green - Don Henley and Kermit the Frog #Wild Thing - Animal, Floyd and Kermit the Frog #Can't Get Along Without You - Kermit the Frog and Robin #All Together Now - The Muppets with Harry Smith on tuba Other releases File:KermitUnpiggedBMGCassette.jpg| 1994 Jim Henson Records/BMG Kidz 78400-15004-4 Image:Album.unpigged.jpg| UK, 1994 Jim Henson Records/BMG Kidz 74321233382 Image:Unpigged_CT.jpg| Canada, 1994 Jim Henson Records/BMG Kidz 78400-10004-4 Cast *'Kevin Clash' as Clifford *'Dave Goelz' as The Great Gonzo, Bunsen Honeydew *'Jerry Nelson' as Robin, Floyd *'Steve Whitmire' as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker *'Frank Oz' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal Guest Artists * George Benson * Jimmy Buffett * Vince Gill * Don Henley * Ozzy Osbourne * Linda Ronstadt * Harry Smith (the tuba player) * Lily Tomlin (the studio manager) Production Credits *'Produced by:' Robert Kraft and John Boylan *'Recorded by:' Guy DeFazio *'Assistant Engineer:' Dave Schiffman *'Mixed by''' Guy DeFazio and Paul Grupp *'Assistant Engineer:' Roland Alvarez *'Mastered by:' Ric Wilson, Digisonics, Encino, CA *'Production Coordinators:' Lisa Bauman and Teri Weigel *'Liner Notes:' Christine Roberts *'Cover Photo:' John E. Barrett *'Album Design:' Todd Cooper, Bill Smith Studios *'Musicians:' Bill Barretta, Gerry Beckley, Michael Botts, John Boylan, Nick Brown, Michael Bruno, John Capek, Jennifer Condos, Tim Drury, Kevin Dukes, Bruce Gaitsch, Bob Glaub, Andrew Gold, Armand Grimaldi, Warren Ham, Robert Kraft, Gary Mallaber, Gunnar Nelson, Matthew Nelson, Doug Norwine, Sid Page, Alan Pasqua, Scott Plunkett, Michael Ronstadt, Frank Simes, and Neil Stubenhaus Trivia *The album's recording of "All I Have to Do Is Dream" was also featured on disc 4 ("Rarities") of "The Linda Ronstadt Box Set" released in 1999. *The album's recording of "Born to be Wild" was also featured on disc 3 ("Duets") of Ozzy Osbourne's "Prince of Darkness" collector's box set released in 2005. *The album title is a play on the name of the MTV series Unplugged. *The album liner notes thank Vince Gill for the album title. *The liner notes also thank Muppet writer Jim Lewis for services "above and beyond". *Two years later, Kermit the Frog's 1996 Advertising Parodies! calendar included a similar design for Kermit the Frog Unpigged, with Kermit as Eric Clapton. See also *Muppet discography *Kermit Unpigged Promo __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Albums